Haine ou amour?
by CiD59
Summary: La première fois que Bella a vu Jasper, elle l'a tout de suite détesté... Cela changera t'il un jour? Telle est la question.
1. La rentrée scolaire

Chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai seize ans et je vis à Forks avec mon père Charlie qui est chef de la police. Renée ma mère, nous a abandonnés il y a quelques années pour suivre Phil, le nouvel homme de sa vie et depuis nous n'avons plus de nouvelles d'elle...

Septembre arrive rapidement et avec lui la rentrée scolaire. Je fais mes débuts dans un nouvel établissement, cette année, je suis au lycée. Je rentre en seconde littéraire pour pouvoir devenir avocate par la suite. Devant les grilles, je retrouve Angéla, qui va être dans la même classe que moi. Je suis contente car j'avais peur de me retrouver qu'avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas. Quand la sonnerie se fait entendre, tout les élèves autour de moi se rassemblent devant la porte de la salle où nous avons cours et c'est en faisant connaissance que nous attendons notre professeur qui apparemment aime se faire désirer. Quand ce dernier arrive enfin, il est accompagné d'un jeune homme qui, je dois bien l'avouer, est vraiment beau mais je vois tout de suite à sa démarche qu'il est conscient de son physique et qu'il doit bien en jouer avec les filles. C'est le genre de garçons que je ne supporte pas. Bien que mes parents m'ont toujours dis de ne pas se fier aux apparences, quelque chose dans ses yeux bleus perçants me laisse à penser que mon jugement est bon. Tout, de sa façon de marcher à la façon qu'il a de se passer la main dans ses cheveux blonds, montre qu'il sait que toutes les filles se retournent sur son passage et que cela lui plaît bien. Une fois que lui et le professeur nous ont rejoints, il regarde bien autour de lui et sourit grandement quand il voit que les trois quarts des gens présents dans la cour regardent dans sa direction. Le professeur ouvre la porte et tout le monde se bouscule pour se dépêcher d'entrer. C'est un détail que je constate à toutes les rentrées scolaires, tout les ans, ce jour là, les élèves rentrent dans les classes en courant et le reste de l'année, c'est limite si ils n'y rentrent pas en traînant les pieds.

-Installez-vous en silence, s'il vous plaît. La voix du professeur est stricte mais gentille en même temps.

Angéla est déjà installée à une table quand j'arrive enfin à rentrer dans la salle. C'est d'un pas nonchalant que je vais vers elle. Dés que je suis assise, je sors ma trousse et me tourne vers ma voisine qui est en train de se ronger les ongles. Elle est vraiment stressée car elle ne supporte pas les changements. Et cette année, en entrant au lycée les choses qui vont changées vont être nombreuses...

-Je suis monsieur Volturi, votre professeur principal, ainsi que votre professeur d'Anglais. Si vous avez des problèmes et que vous avez besoin ou envie d'en parler, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, ma porte vous sera toujours grande ouverte. J'observe le professeur qui affiche toujours son sourire sincère.

Tout les élèves hochent la tête. Je sens Angéla me donner un léger coup de coude et je me tourne discrètement vers elle.

-Il a l'air gentil, le prof. La voix de Angéla est basse et inquiète mais son visage m'indique qu'elle est un peu plus rassurée que quand on est rentrées.

-Oui ça changera de la vipère qu'on avait au collège!

Rien qu'au souvenir de madame Dénali, notre ancienne professeur d'anglais, je frissonne. Ces quatre dernières années avec elle, étaient un véritable supplice. Je suis sûre qu'a coté d'elle, l'enfer c'est le paradis.

Nous passons les deux heures suivantes à lire le règlement, remplir des fiches de renseignements et à écrire le matériel dont nous allons avoir besoin pour l'année et qui n'était pas inscrit dans la liste que nous avons reçue peu de temps avant que l'école reprenne. Il faut tellement d'affaire que la feuille ou j'ai tout écris est remplie complétement. Quand je finis enfin de tout noter, je souffle de soulagement et j'étire mes doigts qui me font un peu souffrir.

Quelques minutes après que j'ai fini de tout copier, le professeur nous annonce que nous pouvons tous sortir prendre un peu l'air.

Le début d'après midi est passé rapidement mais une intuition grandit en moi et me fait penser que l'année scolaire va être longue, très longue même...


	2. Première impression

Merci à crys063 pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mises en alerte.

J'ai oublié lors du chapitre précédent de signaler que les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Chapitre 2

La deuxième partie de l'après midi passe un peu moins rapidement, nous sommes installés d'une manière à ce que nous pouvons tous nous voir et nous parlons tous ensemble pour pouvoir faire mieux connaissance. Grâce à cela, j'apprends que le blond de tout à l'heure s'appelle Jasper et qu'il a dix-sept ans. Sa façon de parler est hautaine, j'ai le sentiment qu'il se croit supérieur à tout le monde et je n'aime pas du tout cela.

Pratiquement toutes les filles de la classe le dévorent des yeux. Même Angéla. Cela me surprends venant d'elle, ce n'est pas le genre de fille à craquer pour un garçon superficiel. Et pourtant, je vois à son regard qu'elle est sous le charme. Ça m'énerve car je n'ai pas envie que ma meilleure amie souffre à cause d'une personne qui n'est pas faîtes pour elle. J'essaie par tout les moyens de détourner le regard de mon amie, mais rien n'y fait. Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui pourrait attirer son attention et ça m'ennuie. Quand je décide de lâcher l'affaire, la sonnerie se fait entendre et Angéla se reconnecte avec la réalité. Puis elle se tourne vers moi.

-Tu le trouves comment le garçon là-bas? Elle me montre Jasper Whitlock.

-Mignon, mais trop sûr de lui.

Angéla me regarde surprise, elle doit être en train de se demander de quelle planète je viens. C'est quand même pas ma faute si il ne plaît pas. Et puis ça change de l'ordinaire, d'habitude nous nous intéressons au même garçon... Angéla ne dit plus rien mais je la vois sourire tout en étant dans ses pensées.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Jasper Whitlock regarder Angéla avec un grand sourire victorieux. C'est parce qu'il est loin de nous, sinon je pourrais penser qu'il a entendu notre petite conversation. À l'idée que ma meilleure amie puisse se faire avoir par ce type de garçon, mon énervement monte en flèche. Après avoir quitté du regard Angéla, le regard de Jasper vient se poster sur moi, je croise son regard et son sourire disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Il hausse les sourcils et son regard se perd dans le vide. Je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser, pour que son expression change autant en si peu de temps.

POV de Jasper

Je me demande à quoi peut bien penser cette fille pour être aussi énervée. Je jette un coup d'œil vers elle et je me noie dans ses magnifiques yeux marrons. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir à son regard noir que cette fille me déteste. Ça me trouble, d'habitude toutes les filles que je croises veulent finir dans mon lit et elle, elle n'est pas du tout sensible à mon charme. Alors que je la désire ardemment, elle est la première fille pour laquelle je ressens cela. Il va falloir que j'en parle à mon père quand il sera rentré du travail. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Quand je reprends pied avec la réalité, je me rends compte que tout les autres élèves ont déjà quitté la salle. Je me dépêche de sortir et quand j'arrive dans le couloir, je la vois appuyée contre le mur. Quand elle m'aperçoit elle se dirige vers moi et quand nous sommes face à face, elle pointe son doigt vers moi.

-Il faut que nous parlons...

Une petite review avant de quitter. Qu'elles soient négatives ou positives, elles font toujours plaisir.


	3. Explication

Bonjour tout le monde.

Et non vous ne rêvez pas c'est un bien un chapitre de Haine ou amour que vous avez sous les yeux.

Je sais que je vous l'avais promis avant mais après avoir eu des problèmes avec mon fournisseur internet qui m'a résilié sans aucune explication, j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon pc et enfin ma vie ces derniers mois n'est pas de tout repos. Je m'en excuse d'ailleurs.

Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et je m'excuse aussi de ne pas y répondre mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Je vous promets d'y répondre la prochaine fois.

POV de Bella

C'est quand la sonnerie retentit que je prends la décision d'avoir une petite conversation avec Jasper. Je me dépêche de ranger mes affaires et de sortir dans le couloir. Il n'est pas encore sorti et je patiente en m'appuyant sur les casiers. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que je commence à perdre patience, il se décide enfin à sortir de la classe. Je m'avance et pointe mon doigt vers lui.

- Il faut que nous parlons.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et me dirige vers le hall pratiquement vide. Un léger coup d'œil derrière moi, me prouve que Jasper me suit mais la façon dont son corps est raide quand il marche m'amène à penser qu'il s'interroge.

Une fois arrivée sur le banc situé à coté de la machine à café, je m'arrête et me tourne pour lui faire face.

- Je veux que tu laisses Angéla tranquille. Même si je ne te connais pas, ton attitude me laisse penser que tu n'est pas un garçon très sérieux avec les filles.

Quand je commence à parler, une lueur d'incompréhension s'installe dans son regard mais elle est rapidement remplacée par de la fureur.

- Comment oses-tu me juger comme cela alors que tu ne me connais pas? Est ce que moi je me permets de te dire que tu es une fille coincée? Alors que tout dans ton allure et ta façon d'agir me laisse à penser que c'est le cas. Non, alors fais la même chose de ton coté.

Je me rends compte que j'ai sans doute été trop loin mais je n'ai pas envie de voir ma meilleure amie au plus mal à cause d'un connard qui pense que les filles sont juste des jouets qui l'amusent le temps d'une nuit.

- Ne serais-tu pas jalouse que je pourrais m'intéresser à ton amie plutôt qu'a toi? C'est sa question qui me sors de mes pensées.

Je sens mes joues rougir sous le coup de la colère.

- Non je ne suis pas jalouse, au contraire je préfère que les types de ton espèces ne s'occupent pas de moi. Et puis même si tu agissais différemment tu n'es pas mon style physiquement.

Sans que je m'y attende, il éclate de rire. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur mais il est tellement plié de rires qu'il ne le remarque pas.

- Je suis le style de garçon de toutes les filles, alors trouve autre chose que ton excuse pathétique. Me dit-il entre deux rires.  
Alors que je croyais que ma colère avait déjà atteint ses limites, je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas le cas quand mon poing part sans que je m'en rende compte. Au moment où il entre en contact avec son visage, une violente douleur se fait ressentir, quand je regarde ma main elle est déjà toute rouge. Je lève les yeux vers lui et je suis vexée quand je vois qu'il n'a aucune trace de mon coup de poing. Je baisse la tête et je pars vers mon casier.

POV de Jasper

Décidément cette fille est vraiment folle. Croyait t'elle vraiment me faire mal avec son ridicule coup de poing ? A la déception et à la colère émanant d'elle, je pense que oui. Je la regarde partir en essayant de contrôler mon fou rire et je vais rejoindre ma famille.

Dés que je suis prêt d'eux, je remarque Alice qui me regarde gentiment et Edward qui essaye de s'empêcher de rires. Rosalie et Emmett les regardent avec interrogation.

- Jasper vient de rencontrer la première fille qui ne semble pas être sensible à son charme et qui en plus la frapper. Dit Edward qui visiblement a réussi à faire passer son envie de rire. Chose qui lui reprend quand il regarde Emmett qui n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Rosalie me regarde toute étonnée.

- C'est qui cette fille ? Me demande t'elle en soupirant. Je ressens de l'inquiétude provenant d'elle. Inquiétude que je m'empresse de calmer.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'Alice prend la parole.

- Isabella Swan mais elle préfère qu'on la surnomme Bella. C'est la fille du shérif. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler mais elle m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très gentille. Elle est timide mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire il ne faut pas toucher à ses amis et encore moins à sa meilleure amie. Après t'avoir vu te disputer avec elle ce midi, Edward à lu dans l'esprit de certaines personnes mais il n'a pas apprit grand chose.

Je me retourne vers Edward et lui jette un regard surpris :

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas lu dans son esprit à elle directement ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son esprit m'est totalement inaccessible. Je peux te dire que cela m'énerve.

Alors que je suis sur le point de lui répondre, je vois Alice se figé complètement. Edward qui doit voir la vision se fige également.

Une fois que la vision est terminée, je sens de l'inquiétude venant d'eux. Alice regarde Emmett, puis Rosalie pour finir par moi.

- On a un problème...

Avant de partir n'oubliez pas de me laissez une review. Merci.

Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup moins long à venir, il n'est pas encore écrit mais il est déjà dans ma tête donc il sera vite posté, même si je ne peux pas vous dire quand exactement.


	4. Entente impossible

Coucou tout le monde. Apres une absence de pas mal de temps, je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de Haine ou amour. Et je peux vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre est écrit et sera posté dimanche. Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence mais je dois aussi vous avouer qu'après le chapitre poste dimanche je risque d'être encore absente pendant un moment mais sachez que même si je prends longtemps mes fictions seront terminées.

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir même si elles ne sont pas nombreuses et je m'excuse de ne pas répondre mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

Vu qu'on m'a posé la question plusieurs fois : Les Cullen sont tous des vampires même si dans ma fiction ils ont la capacité de faire prendre à leurs yeux une couleur humaine.  
Les couples sont Emmett et Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmé, Alice et Edward, Bella et Jasper même si Bella et Jasper ne vont pas etre tout de suite ensemble.

On m'a aussi dit qu'il n'y avait pas trop d'action, elle va arriver dans quelques chapitre, je peux vous le promettre.  
Je sais aussi que mes chapitres sont courts et je vous promets que je fais un effort et que la longueur des chapitres ne vont que s'augmenter.

Maintenant je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira et je vous dit à dimanche pour la suite.

Une fois que la vision est terminée, je sens de l'inquiétude venant d'eux. Alice regarde Emmett, puis Rosalie pour finir par moi.

On a un problème...

POV de Jasper

Je regarde Alice attendant patiemment qu'elle en dise plus mais cette dernière fixe Edward, ils sont sûrement encore en train d'avoir une conversation silencieuse.

- Alice qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Demande Rosalie qui s'impatiente.

- Elle se pose des questions et va faire des recherches sur Jasper. Pour le moment elle ne pense pas que c'est un vampire grâce à la couleur de ces yeux mais elle pense qu'il doit se droguer ou quelque chose comme cela.

- Je ne vois pas le problème dans ce cas. Rosalie ne comprend pas et je dois avouer que moi non plus.

- Apparemment elle va parler à un quileute qui va lui expliquer les croyances et les origines de sa tribu et elle va faire le rapprochement.

Personne ne répond mais je ressens plusieurs émotions venant d'eux.

- Nous n'avons qu'a lui régler son compte avant qu'elle ne devienne problématique. Dit Rosalie sûre d'elle. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi je me surprends à lui grogner dessus.

Emmett et elle me regardent avec curiosité alors qu'Edward et Alice ont l'air de savoir ce qu'il m'arrive et ça m'énerve car moi-même étant empatte je ne comprends pas. Perdu dans mon questionnement, je ne me rends pas compte que les autres se sont éloignés de moi et qu'une humaine se tient devant moi.

POV D'Edward

Depuis qu'Alice à eu la vision de Jasper se mariant avec cette humaine, je suis rassuré car je sais maintenant qu'il ne fera plus jamais rien pour récupérer le petit lutin qui est la femme de mon éternité, car je sais que si il retente quelque chose je serais prêt à l'achever cette fois, et personne ne réussira à me faire changer d'avis, pas comme la dernière fois.

_Flashback:_

_Nous sommes tous à la chasse, je suis à la recherche de ma proie mais je vois du coin de l'œil Alice partir vers ma gauche mais je ne la suis pas et me concentre sur ma recherche. Une fois que j'ai trouvé un puma je le vide de son sang et pars à la recherche de mon Alice._

_Je prends la même direction qu'elle et ne m'inquiète pas quand je sens l'odeur de Jasper. J'arrive à leur portée mais ils sont tellement pris dans leur discussion qu'ils ne m'ont pas remarqué. Je m'apprête à les rejoindre quand les propos de Jasper me font stopper net._

_ - Mais Al' je t'aime toujours, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça._

_Je ne laisse pas le temps à Alice de répondre et bondis sur Jasper, malheureusement Alice m'a vu faire avant et elle se positionne devant Jasper et me regarde d'un air menaçant._

_ - Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive Edward ?_

_Elle se moque de moi, comme ci elle ne savait pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne lui réponds pas car je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec elle devant lui. Je fais demi-tour après avoir lancé un regard menaçant à Jasper et retourne à la villa. La dernière chose que j'entends c'est ce dernier qui éclate de rire._

Retour au présent:

Rien qu'en y repensant, je sens la colère montée en moi. Je vais me venger et Jasper va payer pour ce qu'il a osé dire à Alice. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais je vais trouver. Il faut que ce soit quelque chose qui le fasse souffrir...

PDV de Bella

C'est pas possible, ce garçon n'est pas humain, j'ai la main cassée et lui il n'a rien mais alors absolument rien. J'arrive au lycée et je rejoins Angéla qui me regarde surprise:

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé à la main, Bells ? Me demande t'elle inquiète.

- J'ai glissée et je suis retombée sur ma main. Tu sais combien je suis maladroite et bien tu en as encore une fois la preuve.

Angéla me regarde d'un air tendre, depuis qu'on se connaît elle et moi, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai fini aux urgences.

Elle s'apprête à me répondre quand quelqu'un vient se placer à coté de moi, en riant. Je n'ai pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'est celui que je déteste le plus au monde, je n'ai qu'a me fier aux poils de ma nuque qui se redressent pour savoir que c'est Jasper.

- Salut Angéla, c'est bien Angéla n'est ce pas? Son ton est gentil, il n'a rien à voir avec le ton qu'il avait hier quand on se disputait.

- O... Oui. Je regarde Angie surprise qu'elle bafouille, je sais qu'elle le trouve beau mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Il lui fait un grand sourire et elle rougit.

Puis il se retourne et ses yeux ne sont plus aussi gentils qu'avant.

- Tiens t'es là toi, je ne t'avais pas vu! Tu comprendras certainement la raison pour laquelle je ne te dirais pas bonjour. Angéla me regarde avec interrogation, je hausse les épaules et lui mime avec les lèvres « Je t'expliquerai après ».

- De toute façon je ne t'aurais pas répondu, maintenant si tu veux bien nous laisser tranquille, cela m'arrangerai car tu es en train de polluer mon environnement et je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des détritus dans mon champ de vision. Mon ton est froid, il m'insupporte de plus en plus, je ne peux vraiment pas l'encadrer.

- Non mais vois-tu, je me plais bien ici et savoir que cela t'embête m'incite encore plus à rester ici et puis j'aimerais beaucoup faire la connaissance d'Angéla qui m'a l'air d'être beaucoup plus intelligente que toi. Donc si tu n'es pas contente tu t'en vas.

Même si ce n'est pas dans ma nature de céder face à quelqu'un que je déteste le plus au monde, je jette un regard d'excuse à mon amie et pars attendre devant la salle de mon premier cours de la journée.

Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps car la sonnerie se fait entendre à peine quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je m'apprête à rentrer dans la classe, je me retourne pour voir si Angéla arrive mais je ne la vois pas mais ce que je vois me laisse sans voix.

PDV de Jasper

Cette humaine à beau m'exaspérer au plus haut point, à chaque fois que je la vois c'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je m'amuse avec elle. Quand je la vois arriver avec son plâtre et donner son excuse bidon à son amie je suis rassuré mais je suis amusé également. Je décide de les rejoindre et de l'agacer un peu plus.

- Salut Angéla, c'est bien Angéla n'est ce pas? Mon ton est gentil... Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour énerver cette Isabella.

- O... Oui. Je n'aime pas les filles qui bégaient, j'aime les filles qui sont sûre d'elles, elles sont les meilleures dans un pieu.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Je lui fais un grand sourire et elle rougit. Elle est vraiment timide comme fille, génial c'est le genre de filles qui me fait horreur.

Puis je me retourne vers Isabella qui éprouve de l'énervement

- Tiens t'es là toi, je ne t'avais pas vu! Tu comprendras certainement la raison pour laquelle je ne te dirais pas bonjour. Je fais celui qui ne l'avais pas vu et je ressens encore plus d'énervement provenant d'elle, Angéla la regarde avec interrogation et elle hausse les épaules et lui mime avec les lèvres « Je t'expliquerai après ». Ça m'éclate de jouer avec ses nerfs comme je le fais.

- De toute façon je ne t'aurais pas répondu, maintenant si tu veux bien nous laisser tranquille, cela m'arrangerai car tu es en train de polluer mon environnement et je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des détritus dans mon champ de vision. Son ton est froid mais il me donne envie de rire.

- Non mais vois-tu, je me plais bien ici et savoir que cela t'embête m'incite encore plus à rester ici et puis j'aimerais beaucoup faire la connaissance d'Angéla qui m'a l'air d'être beaucoup plus intelligente que toi. Donc si tu n'es pas contente tu t'en vas.

Et là, alors que je pensais qu'elle allait me répondre avec un sarcasme elle s'en va, je reste planté là, surpris qu'elle s'en aille sans rien dire.

Je regarde Angéla quand je ressens de l'étonnement et de l'interrogation venant de sa part et je la vois plisser des yeux en m'observant.

- Quoi? Demandais-je un peu agacé par la façon dont elle me regarde.

Aux émotions émanant d'elle, je me rends compte qu'elle est surprise du ton de ma voix.

- Rien, je suis juste étonnée que tu ne t'entends pas avec Bella, c'est le genre de personne qui parle à tout le monde.

- Et bien, tu sais désormais que ton amie n'est pas aussi sympathique que tu le pensais. Elle s'est permise de me juger sans me connaître pour après m'agresser. Il est donc normal que je ne me laisse pas faire et à force nous ne nous aimons pas.

- Connaissant Bella, il s'est passé quelque chose pour qu'elle te juge, elle et moi nous sommes amies depuis pas mal d'années maintenant et je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui juge les autres sans les connaître.

Je sens que je suis en train de m'énerver, elle est en train de me dire que si sa copine me déteste c'est de ma faute, j'hallucine, jamais dans toutes mes années que ce soit vampiriques ou humaines on m'avait accusé comme ça. Bon c'est vrai que les personnes qui m'ont causé du tort ont toutes finies vidées de leur sang mais quand même c'est une honte. Avant de commettre quelque chose qui nous mettrait en danger ma famille et moi, je pars rejoindre Rosalie et Emmett qui sont en train de s'embrasser comme d'habitude et comme ils ne me remarquent même pas, je rejoins ma salle de cours. J'arrive au coin du couloir quand je m'arrête, figer par ce qui est en train de se dérouler devant mes yeux...


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour ma très très longue absence sur FF mais j'ai plusieurs raison : Tout d'abord un déménagement ensuite j'ai mon travail qui m'a pris énormément de temps et quand j'ai voulu me remettre à l'écriture et publier le nouveau chapitre de toutes mes fictions, mon pc à planter et je n'ai pu rien récupérer.

Donc je publie cette note, pour vous dire si des gens me suivent encore que je vais me remettre à mes fictions et que je suis en pleine séance d'écriture.

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à toutes et peut-être à tous.

Robisous.

Cindy


End file.
